Transformer bound
by wolf-goddess02
Summary: i never expected to find my charge here. i was only meant to help.I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how a warrior princess became bound and mated to an alien robot leader. I'm that princess. I'm Luna Wolf-Hellsing and I am different than others in many ways. It all started when I felt the pull to the one I am fated to protect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I quickly got off of the copter and fixed my pants suit before making my way into the hanger that was shown to me. There were a lot of cars, mostly high speed ones, and soldiers but when I saw the flame covered Peterbuilt, I felt the pull faintly. A little shocked, I made my way up to Lennox; he looks the same in the file.

"Hello Sir, I'm Luna. Keller sent me to help. He also told me about the autobots so don't worry. Son you'll know of me and my people." I told him as I shake his hand; he nodded before calling Keller on Skype. They chatted for a while before a weird noise came, I turned and saw the Semi turn into a huge robot, and the pull became stronger as I looked at him. 'I found my charge at last' I thought happily.

Someone yelling snapped me back into reality, a guy in a suit was yelling at the Semi-bot. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the railing before growling out, "Why the hell did you yell at My Charge? Think carefully because I will kill you and declare war with all my Kingdoms on this country, if I don't like the answer. The guy fainted and I gave him to a soldier to get him away from me.

"Keller, I highly recommend you to get rid of him before I do those things." I told him as I turned to look at him and see my uncle Van with his slick back black hair, piercing grey eyes and tanned skin in camo gear, has a very shocked look on his face. "Did you just say that Optimas Prime was your charge? Meaning that he is the one you are fated to protect." He asked me as I nodded and looked at my bounded, now I know his name. "Mr. Prime, I'm Luna Wolf-Hellsing, princess to two different kingdoms and queen to my Warriors. Uncle Can you please explain what just happen and everything?" I asked him, I heard an 'ok' before making my way outside to make a few phone calls.

An hour later, I walked back inside and sighed as I rub my forehead. I looked up at Optimas and softly smile before saying, "I'm sorry this happened, Mr. Prime. I didn't expect to find my charge like this." "It's alright, let us talk than." His deep voice had a hint of an order, so I moved to get back on the catwalk when he picked me up and put me on his other hand. "Ask and I will answer, Mr. Prime." I told him as I sat down and smiled at him. "Your Uncle explained most things and told me some things related to your status but I want to know about you and who you are outside of the status." He said to me and gave me a robot smile.

"Well I'm 22, forbidden child, meaning I'm half werewolf and half vampire which is a forbidden thing. Many have tried and still try to kill me. I can change my form into a white wolf or into my battle mode. Where my hair is red, eyes bright green, and my clothes changes change too, but now I'll have the autobots symbol on my neck. The only power I have is control of roses. Just do not upset me when I'm in battle mode or else something very bad will happen." I told him with a hint of warning in my voice as I relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

It has been a few months since I came to help, Optimas and I got to know each other to the point we finish the other's sentences. My warriors came and most found their Bonded. What we're not telling anyone is that we are slowly falling for each other.

Optimas knows everything about me as I know about him. I'm not sure what to do other than to get ready to go to the Hanger and the new arrivals; I walked into the hanger in my normal gear with my hair in a bun. My camo capris hung on my legs as my black tank clung to me.

My black sneakers squeaked as I walked to Optimas and fixed my autobot choker before I greeted, "Hey Prime! Hi everyone!" Optimas pick me up and put me on his shoulder as he said, "hello Luna" with a smile. Every one waved but Ironhide, he grunted before talking to Ajax my half-brother.

Ajax's a tan 15yo with an athletic body: black spikey long hair, red eyes and 6 ft. is the reason why I call him Itachi instead of Sensei. Like all warriors he has killed and fought with his Bo staff. The only power he has is brain power and the ability to change in to a black Lycan. He is the prince of Wolves, my 3rd in command and head of communications.

My 2nd in command and strategist just shakes her head with a small smirk. Her name is tiffany but most call her Legion for the fact that she is everything. Tiff is a 19yo, 5'5" woman with long pink and black hair, blue-grey eyes with a toned body that has all the right curves. Whips are her weapons of choice but has some kunai too. She is the only one that is almost my equal in deadliness and beauty.

"I want you to meet my head scout, Bumblebee and his charges." Optimas said before pointing to the yellow bot that had two teens by him, a beautiful girl and a somewhat cute boy. I saw tiff look at Bee and a loud; "shit" was heard before she fainted. Shaking my head as Ratchet scanned her and took her to his med-bay. "Excuse her, she just found her bonded." I explained and smiled. Bee did the 'ok' sign and the boy said, "Hi, imp Sam and this is my girlfriend Mikaela. What do you mean by bonded?"

Sighing before I ordered, "Ajax you are to explain everything and that is an order!" he glared at me before doing as he was told. Optimas walked outside so we could spend some time alone. We didn't tell anyone that we were dating; they just thought we were hanging out.

"Luna, after we find out what they want and deal with it. I want to, how I put this, go out on a date?" he asked me nervously. I nodded as I smile before I kissed his cheek blushing lightly. "I'd love to go on a date with you Optimas." I replied as I grinned.


End file.
